EXTREME TRUTH OR DARE! Sonic version
by Pokecutie225
Summary: another TOD fic. basically, its truth or dare, except theres no restrictions. the characters participating are the main characters from sonic x and underground. and a little tidbit... I DONT OWN SONIC! sega does. rated m for later chapters. and sex.
1. Chapter 1

ULTIMATE TRUTH OR DARE! with the sonic team!

Rules: *sigh* im a lazy bitch, so read chapter 1 of my other fic 'STH Truth or dare' same things apply except… NO RULES!

Everybody: oh no

Me: oh yes. Basically, for those of you who don't know… ultimate truth or dare is like normal except theres no rules/ratings. So please, give me the worst you got!

Sonic: please, pokecutie! I-I love you!

Me: I know. but too bad for you! Besides, it wont be that bad.

Shadow: oh god… now I know this is gonna be bad…..

Me: heres what I do:

Yaio

Yuri

Straight

Incest

And whatever else your dirty minds can think of.

Sonic: to all my fangirls… IM NOT GAY!

Me: pfft. Yeah right. Oh and another thing. You guys can dare me to stuff, too. so send in those dares. Please. Like, im nott even kidding. This is my life outside of track and school (hooray honors). So review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this is not script format, and if someone gets 'penetrated' they don't have to do anything if they don't want to, which includes me. Also, the characters can skip if they want to, but only once, and they have to make it up in another chapter. So, enjoy!

I threw my bag down on my floor and get on my computer. From my closet, the members of the Sonic team come out. Shadow looked directly at me. I showed them my computer, which had the reviews for the first chapter.

"its time! Get ready!" I said as I zapped everyone to Angel Island.

"wait….. why are we here?" knuckles asked

"um, its called TOD. Now, can we get started, please?" I say

"fine"

"okay, this first review is from The father Confessor and he says

'You so are gay sonic and I dare you to have sex with your brother manic and scourge at the same time.' Scourge just passed out, Manic was flipping out, and Sonic was over in a corner doing god knows what.

"guys, stop being pussies! It's a simple dare, besides, its not that bad" I say with a slight blush on my face

"fine!" sonic said as he stood awkwardly, doing nothing.

"well? What are you waiting for?" I asked him he mumbled something in reply. "what was that?" I ask with a slight grin.

" I DON'T KNOW HOW, OKAY!" he snapped at me, his face beat red. I whispered something in his ear, and he blushed harder. "I-I don't wanna do that…"

"you can skip, but-"

"SKIP!" he said in a rushed fashion.

"I'm not sure you want to do that…"

"and why is that, pokecutie?" he asked. I told him why. His face went red

"fine." He stated coldly, and whispered something in my ear, and I nodded, snapped, and manic and scourge appeared from nowhere. Sonic went to them and licked around manics dick, making him moan, and get hard. Sonic proceeded to suck off his brother. Scourge watched and got hard. He proceeded to stroke his member. A few minutes later, manic came in his brothers mouth, and he looked exhausted. Sonic had his brothers seed leaking out of his mouth. He swallowed it all, and manic looked like he was about to conk out, when I threw water on his face. Sonic shoved his 7-inch organ into his brothers tight hole. Manic screamed from the pain, and scourge joined in the fun, and stuffed his 6-inch member into sonics tight ass. Soon, all 3vwere moaning from pleasure, and manics walls closed around sonic, making him cum into manic causing his walls to close around scourge, and they all came together. I led them to a few chairs, where they fell asleep. All but sonic.

"well, our second review is from anonymous viewer MARIO and he says

'shadow:have sex with the first person you see,you can trade him/her with eggman.

amy:rape sonic

tails:crap on scourges head,stick a knife in his head,the push him off a cliff.

is right,shadows a do you say to that?'

"well, hes not a woosie. At least not usually." Maria said, as Amy got an evil look in her eyes and she tackled sonic, rubbing her hand at his crotch (what am I supposed to say :/) making him fully erect. She grabbed his member and put it in her mouth, gaining a moan from him. I mumbled something, then got out a video camera and started recording. After a few minutes of amy sucking sonic off, she sat on his manhood and screamed as blood started trickling down her leg slowly.

"whats wrong? Why is she screaming?" Sonia asked, blushing hard at the scene happening in front of her.

"amy's a virgin" I say, also blushing. "Its gonna feel good in a minute or so!" I say to amy, who is bouncing up and down on sonic, making manic look away in embarrassment, and causing me to blush red.

"oh my god, sonic this is amazing!" amy screamed, and after a few minutes came on Sonics member. She got off him and sonic fell asleep on the floor. I picked him up and took him to my bean bag chair.

"hey shadow, who did you see first today?"

"you. Why" my face went beat red, and I showed him the paper.

"me or him?" I asked.

"you" he said as red as knuckles. I started to rub his area and a penis came out. I put the head into my mouth and he moaned deeply. I put the whole thing into my mouth, and sucked, swirling my tongue around his member. After a few minutes he came in my mouth, and I swallowed it all. I snapped and my clothes disappeared. I pushed shadow onto the ground and put his member into me. I proceeded to flip him on top of me, and once I did, he started thrusting into me.

"oh god, shadow you feel so good" I say, my face still red. He went faster and hit my cervix. "OH MY GOD HARDER!" and he went harder. I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm…I'm…. I'M CUMMING!" I screamed and my walls closed around him, making him cum into me. I got off and cleaned me and shadow up. I sat down in a chair.

"hey pokecutie what are we gonna-" Sonia looked at me and found me to be asleep.

"well, that answers that question" silver said. Tails took scourge, crapped on his head, and pushed him off a cliff.

"REVIEW!" everyone but sonic, manic, scourge, and me said.


End file.
